Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $54.7\%$
Solution: $54.7$ percent = $54.7$ per cent = $54.7$ per hundred $54.7\% = \dfrac{54.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{54.7\%} = 0.547$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.